villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cole D. Walker
Cole Denholm Walker is a new character in Ghost Recon: Wildlands and the main antagonist in Ghost Recon: Breakpoint. He is a former leader of the Ghosts and the leader of a group of rogue Ghosts known as the Wolves who wants to take control of Auroa. He is voiced and motion-captured by , who also portrayed Shane Walsh from The Walking Dead, the Punisher from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Braxton in The Accountant, and Trigon in the DC Animated film Justice Leagues vs. Teen Titans. Biography Fourth generation Army, West Point halfback, Walker graduated the top of his class. Bucked a family-groomed strategic command career for field operations. Delta Force wanted him after he broke the record for "land navigation" test, and he was recruited by Ghost Recon. Part of the need-to-know RET Team, assigned for borderline retaliation operations against dirty targets under U.S. or American Ally protection. Currently deployed in more "standard" operations worldwide as a confirmed Ghost Team Leader. Military career The career path of young Cole D. Walker from North Carolina was straight as an arrow. His unshakable faith in his mission and his craving for results led him right to the heart of the battle, fighting for the sake of his country and his family. Nomad met Walker twice on deployment: first in Bolivia in 2019 and later in the Middle-East, after which Nomad lost track of him. The fact that such a man could turn against fellow Ghosts is definitely bad news. Events of Ghost Recon: Wildlands Walker was introduced in an update to Ghost Recon: Wildlands; in Bolivia, Ghost Lead Nomad and his team were called upon by CIA handler Karen Bowman to to extract Technical Director Daniel Rodriguez Arellano, who'd been arrested by Unidad soldiers due to his knowledge of sensitive US government secrets that needed to stay secret. Unbeknownst to Nomad and his team, Walker got to him first, single-handedly killing every Unidad soldier that tried to stop him. After navigating through the underground Unidad facility in Montuyoc Province, Bolivia, Nomad found Walker and an unconscious Daniel. Walker then went on to claim that Daniel was selling US secrets to Unidad, a claim that Nomad was skeptical of at first. When Unidad found out what was going on and sent reinforcements, Walker assisted Nomad and his team during their extraction of Daniel. At one point, they were surrounded by Unidad forces, but Walker volunteered to hold them off on his own, while telling Nomad to "finish the damn mission." After extracting Daniel to the safe house, Nomad had a funny feeling that something bigger was going on and ended up tailing Daniel to a restaurant in Inca Camina, Bolivia, where he was overheard talking to his wife about Skell Tech director Jace Skell coming to take him to his private island, known as Auroa. He then made a second phone call to Bowman, increasing Nomad and the team's suspicions. Nomad then contacted Walker, who told him and his team to meet up at an airfield in nearby Malca Province. Upon their arrival, Nomad and his team were introduced to the remnants of Walker's own team, whom Walker claimed were killed by drones Unidad built using the secrets Daniel was selling them. He then swore his revenge, but Nomad told him to hold off on his desire for payback until they figured out what was happening. Guided by a tracker Walker had planted on Daniel, the team reached a farmhouse, only to find it crawling with Unidad patrols. After Nomad and his team eliminated the Unidad soldiers surrounding the farm, he confronted Daniel, who admitted to being coerced by Unidad into selling out Bowman, claiming that they wouldn't let him leave the country without her, and that she was being held captive in MOB Jaguar, an UNIDAD outpost in Floro De Oro Province. Following this, Walker executed Daniel for his "treason", much to Nomad's shock and anger. Desperate to reach Bowman, Nomad and his team hightailed it to MOB Jaguar. En-route, Walker went on a rant about how Bowman and the CIA have been playing a dangerous game that gets soldiers killed. Upon arrival at MOB Jaguar, Walker scouted out the base, killing any UNIDAD soldiers in his way, and told Nomad of an UNIDAD captain who knew where Bowman was being held, before going to the location himself. After Nomad and his team located and interrogated the UNIDAD captain, they went to an underground data center, where they found Bowman tied up and Walker attempting to interrogate her. Nomad and his team cut Bowman loose and hijacked an UNIDAD vehicle to escape the base, with Bowman commenting on how quickly Nomad and his team were able to figure everything out. Upon arriving at the safe house, Bowman attempted to defend her actions against Walker's claims that Bowman was committing treason by helping a so-called "enemy spy." While Bowman argued that she had orders to safeguard the interests of US personnel in Bolivia, as well as the Bolivian people, Walker argued that Bowman should've executed Daniel the second she knew he'd turned (a claim Bowman didn't believe at all), and that Bowman could soon be selling information herself if she could protect such a person. Bowman retorted by cursing Walker, causing him to erupt in a rage about how her orders got his men killed and aided UNIDAD. Fortunately, Nomad was able to talk Walker down before things got ugly. Walker, being an old friend of Nomad, chose to trust his judgment, warning Bowman that if she strayed from the law again, he'd come to "collect that debt." Events of Ghost Recon: Breakpoint Sometime between 2019 and 2023, Cole was promoted to the rank of Lt. Colonel and he became the secondary commander of the Ghosts. In February 22, 2022, he was deployed alongside Nomad and several other Ghosts to the Middle East to conduct counter-terrorism operations. Due to several complications, he went rogue, alongside a number of ex-Ghosts that sympathized with him, creating the Wolves, and attacked the Ghosts' headquarters at Fort Bragg. They executed a senior Ghost and killed several Ghosts, however, Nomad and Scott Mitchell, as well as the other Ghosts, repelled the Wolves, but they were unable to catch Cole, who along with his Wolves escaped. Following this, he went to Auroa, where he took great interest in Skell Tech's military technology and Jace Skell eventually made Cole his military adviser. He later hired Trey Stone and his PMC named Sentinel and took over Auroa. The Wolves ambushed the Ghosts before they could set foot on the island, downing their helicopters with a drone swarm attack. After the helicopters crashed, Walker, his Wolves and their PMC allies started killing any surviving Ghosts, among them Nomad's comrade Weaver, much to Nomad's shock, anger and horror who had witnessed this and caused him to seek vengeance on Walker. In the end, Walker was defeated, and with his dying breath, respectively returned his dog tags to Nomad. Gallery WalkerMeetsNomad.PNG|Walker meets Nomad in a flashback. WalkerInWindlands.png|Walker confronting Bowman for the death of his soldiers WalkerFlashback.PNG GRW-Walker.jpg|Walker in Ghost Recon: Wildlands. Ubi-1.png|Walker in Ghost Recon: Breakpoint. TheWolvesAndWalker_PNG.png|Walker giving a speech to the Wolves. ColeMeetsJace.PNG|Walker meeting Jace Skell Walker-The-Wolves.png|Walker among his wolves. Walker-Mask.jpg|Walker donning his mask. WalkerAndWolves.jpg WalkerKillsWeaver.PNG|Walker kills Weaver using his revolver. WalkerFacingNomad.PNG|Walker facing Nomad. WalkerFinalFight.PNG WalkerDeath.PNG|Walker dying from his gunshot wounds after a firefight with Nomad. Walker-Figurine.png|Walker's figurine. Trivia *His signature sidearm in Operation Oracle is the D50. *In Ghost Recon: Breakpoint, he uses a massive revolver, a Designated Marksman Rifle Massoud 308 - 'Sharp Thunder' in Blackened and Bare Metal color, and a bush knife. *He was an ally to Anthony "Nomad" Perryman and his team during the events of Ghost Recon: Wildlands, but became the main antagonist of that game's sequel, Ghost Recon: Breakpoint. However, this can change depending on if the player manages to kill him in the prologue of the game, in which Josiah Hill will then serve as the main antagonist, but isn't cannon. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Delusional Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Betrayed Category:Mastermind Category:Mercenaries Category:Master Orator Category:Conspirators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tragic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Successful Category:Game Bosses Category:Honorable Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrathful Category:Sophisticated Category:Opportunists Category:Deceased Category:One-Man Army Category:Mature Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Anti-Villain